Je t'aime
by Gittiej
Summary: Ichigo is sick of Kashino who yells at her all the time. Satsuki will cheer her up. Can Kashino realize his own feelings in time? Please read and review!
1. Qui aimes tu?

**A/N** This is my first story on . Of course it's about my favorite anime, Yumeiro Patissiere! Have fun reading and please review!

Of course, I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! nor any of the characters in this story.

* * *

"Amano! Just what the hell do you think you're doing! Didn't I tell you to watch the temperature of the water! It shouldn't be warmer than 60 °C! Look at your thermometer!" Kashino Makoto was trying to teach his groupmate Amano Ichigo how to use chocolate in sweets. Both of them were second year students at the middle school department of St. Marie Academy, a school which teaches its students how to make delicious sweets and which trains them to become professional patissieres. Both of them belonged in group A, the best of their class. Kashino wondered how a complete beginner such as Ichigo ended up in his group.

"Aaaah! It's almost 70 °C! What should I do?" Ichigo was used to Kashino's anger, but still she didn't like it.

"You already ruined a lot of chocolate. How often do I need to tell you, always pay attention when making sweets! You space out all the time." Kashino sighed.

"To make sure you will never forget, I'll write it on your arm."

"Eehh?" Ichigo tried to pull her arm away, but she was too slow. With big letters, Kashino wrote:

'Chocolat should be 60 °C. White chocolate 35 °C to 40 °C. Always pay attention!'

"Kashino, you devil!" Ichigo rolled down her sleeve to hide the letters. Kashino looked hurt for a second but Ichigo didn't notice, as dense as she is.

"Why do you have to be so mean? Hanabusa-kun doesn't write on my arm whenever I do something wrong and neither does Andou-kun. So why do you get mad at me? I'm a beginner and I'm trying very hard to pick up everything I missed!" She threw the tools she was still holding on the table.

"I've had enough of you bossing me around! I'll study how to use chocolate on my own!" Ichigo turned around and started to walk with big steps towards the door.

Kashino was shocked. She had never reacted like that ever before. Maybe he WAS a little to harsh?

"You'll need help if you want to get better." He could slap himself. Why did he say that? He was ruining their relationship, even though he wanted it to grow so badly.

Ichigo stood still for a moment, her shoulders shaking. She turned around, opened her mouth and closed it after a while, without saying anything.  
"Whatever.." she mumbled as she ran away, leaving Kashino to clean up all the mess.

"Geez, what a bothersome groupmate," Chocolat said as she peered down from under Kashino's hat. "Kashino, you better clean up all her mess, or both of you will be in trouble!"

"..."

~**YP**~

Where.. was she?

Ichigo stood still and looked around. This place didn't seem familiar to her. How exactly did she get here?

"Erm, don't tell me... I got lost... again?" Ichigo sighed. Well, as long as she didn't know what to do, she could sit down and enjoy the lovely weather.

_You'll need help if you want to get better._

"Geez, Kashino is always saying things like this. He doesn't understand my feelings at all." Ichigo pouted.

"You weren't very nice to him either. It's not like you to act like that," Vanilla said.

"You're right. I guess I just couldn't take it anymore. Why can't he be nice to me?" Ichigo buried her face in her hands. She didn't notice her face was wet from the tears she was crying.

Vanilla looked at her partner. She knew Ichigo was in love with Kashino. She had asked Chocolat if Kashino liked somebody, but she said Kashino didn't need any other girl besides herself.

"Hey Ichigo, don't you think we should get back?" Vanilla laid her small hands on Ichigo's, trying to comfort her.  
"Come on, or you'll miss Hanabusa-kun's lesson."

"You're right, I have no time to be sad." Ichigo stood up, wiped her face with a handkerchief Vanilla handed her and looked around.

"Ermm, wich way shall we go?"

~**YP**~

"..chigo-chan! Ichigo-chan!"

"Wh.. What am I doing here?" Ichigo opened her eyes and looked around. Then she remembered. Vanilla and her had seen the pond after a long time of walking and they had decided to lay down for a moment, to rest. Apparently, they had fallen asleep.

"Ichigo-chan, are you ready for your lessons?" Satsuki stood next to her, holding out his hand.

"Eeeh, it's already time? I'm sorry! I was spacing out again!"

Satsuki chuckled.  
"It's okay, Ichigo-chan." He helped Ichigo up and together they walked to the classroom. As they were walking, Satsuki explained to Ichigo what they would practice today.

"Figures made from marzipan, right? Hmm, sounds difficult." Ichigo worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I won't yell at you if you can't do it right from the start. Just give it your all." Satsuki smiled at her.

Ichigo looked at the ground. "I guess Kashino told you everything."

"Yes. I believe he does think he was wrong treating you like that."

Satsuki said things to make Ichigo feel a little better and before they realized it, they had arrived at the cooking classroom.

"I will apologize to him tomorrow."

"He'll appreciate that." Satsuki was happy now Ichigo looked happier, too. He helped her improving her marzipan and taught her how to make roses with it.

Ichigo showed him her first rose.

"Uhh, what should I say? It's better than what most people make when they start making roses from marzipan." Satsuki hoped he wasn't too rude.

Ichigo laughed.  
"You can say it looks like used toilet paper. Just teach me you secret then."

He laughed, too.  
"Alright then, it doesn't quite resemble a rose. Pay more attention to the details of the petals."

At the end of the lesson, Ichigo had made several beautiful roses and Satsuki was very proud of her.

"Here, you can have one of mine." Ichigo smiled, holding out her best rose.

"Are you sure, Ichigo-chan? It's the most beautiful one you made today."

"Yes, you helped me making it. See it as a way of saying thanks, also for cheering me up."

Satsuki hesitated for a moment and then took her rose. He couldn't resist her cuteness and innocence after all.

"It's truly beautiful, Ichigo-chan. You've improved a lot."

"Thank you." She smiled even brighter.

Satsuki looked at his own flowers he made as examples.

"Would you like to have the dahlia I made?"

~**YP**~

Kashino was laying on his bed, thinking about Ichigo. What was it that made him act the way he did? He knew the answer, he knew it a long time ago. He just didn't want to admit it and the way he treats Ichigo was to hide it.

He loved her. Kashino Makoto was desperately in love with Amano Ichigo.

With a sigh, he stood up from his bed. He would go check out Ichigo's lesson, and when it was finished, he'd say sorry for the way he treats her.

As he walked over the grounds, he wished he had put on a coat.  
"It's pretty cold for this time of the year," he muttered to himself.  
Suddenly he looked up. He heard voices near the cooking classroom and recognized those of his friend Hanabusa Satsuki and Ichigo.

"...for the lesson, Hanabusa-kun. See you tomorrow!"

"Wait! There is.. I have.. something I really want you to know!"  
Kashino stopped behind the classroom building, from where he could see both Ichigo and Satsuki, but where they didn't notice him. He prayed for the first time in his life, he prayed Satsuki wasn't going to say what he thought he was.

Ichigo stopped walking and turned around, her head slightly tilted. Kashino couldn't help but think she was so damn cute.  
"Something you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes. Well, it is.. You know.. I lo.. Ah! I thought I could do this, but it's much harder than I thought."  
Behind the building, Kashino secretly cursed himself for waiting too long to confess, but at the same time he was happy Ichigo was so dense she hadn't realized what Satsuki was trying to say yet.

"The truth is... You are very important to me, Ichigo-chan."

* * *

**A/N** Sooo, what did you think? You know I'll love you if you press the button beneath here and fill in that form :D.

**Edit:** I edited the chapter a little and I'm working on a new chapter.


	2. Je suis désolé

**A/N** Here's the second chapter! It's a little late, but I find Fanfiction quite hard to work with, but I think I understand how everything works by now.

Again, I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! nor any of the characters in this story. Enjoy reading!

* * *

"The truth is... You are very important to me, Ichigo-chan." Satsuki sighed, relieved he had said what wanted to say for a very long time.

"You are very important to me too, Hanabusa-kun..." Kashino had heard enough and as silent and quick as he could, he walked back to the dorm.

Ichigo smiled.  
"...and so are Andoh-kun and Kashino. Everyone is a very precious friend to me!"

Satsuki smiled. This was so like Ichigo, he loved her denseness. He loved everything about her.  
"You know, I meant it differently. I love you, Ichigo-chan."

Silence.

_I love you, Ichigo-chan. I love you. Love you. Love. _

Ichigo felt her face slowly heat up, until a temperature of which she thought that it was impossible on planet Earth.

"I don't need an immediate answer, okay, Ichigo-chan?"

"Well, I.. I already thought about it.. a little, I guess." Ichigo was too embarrassed to look at Satsuki, so she turned her head away.

"About what?" Satsuki was confused, did she mean she already thought of him as more than just a friend? He couldn't help but feel very happy.

"About... love." Ichigo's face turned a shade of red Vanilla hadn't seen before. The Sweets Spirit started to worry her partner's face would burn down.  
"You know, I've only recently realized that somebody is more than just a friend to me. That I am in love with somebody." She felt the impossible happen, her cheeks heated up even more. Vanilla started to look for something she could use to cool down Ichigo's face.

Inside Satsuki's head, a war was going on. Half of him said that it was definitely him she was talking about. How could it be possibly somebody else? She must have felt his love and, unknowingly, started to feel the same way towards him. That's the way it always goes. That's the way he wanted it to go.  
The other half, the part which was still able to think, made a list of possible names. Maybe it was him, but maybe it was Andou or even Kashino she loved.

"I really like you, Hanabusa-kun. But.. as a friend. I'm truly sorry." She turned around and ran away, not knowing what else to say.

He knew it couldn't have been him.

~**YP**~

He kept cursing himself, silently. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why didn't he just admit he loved Ichigo and confessed to her?

"Kashino! You're walking too fast! Where are you going?" Chocolat had a hard time keeping up with her partner's pace.  
"Ouch!" She hadn't noticed the branch and as Kashino released it, it hit her.  
"Kashino! Wait for me, please!" Kashino was nowhere to be seen.

Idiot! Because of your stupid pride, you ruined it! Everything! Kashino sat down. He noticed he was breathing heavily and only then realized he had run. His heart felt like it would explode because of the feelings he had locked up. He had never been good with his feelings and emotions and he only showed half of them. The other half he safely kept secret to everyone around him.

He sighed.  
"Chocolat, let's go."

...

"Chocolat?"

...

After looking around, he let out an angry sigh. Where could she be? He decided not to look for her, but instead lay down on the grass.

"K.. Ka.. shi.. Kashino! You.. run.. too... fast!" Kashino jumped up when he saw the Sweets Spirit.

"Good, you're finally here! Let's go." He grabbed his partner and stuffed her in his pocket.

"Hey! Be careful with me! I'm your partner!" Chocolat winced when Kashino touched her small body.

"Let's go practice tempering."

~**YP**~

"Kashino?"

No reaction. Chocolat flew around her partner's head. Only then she noticed the bruises and scratches on his cheeks. He too must've been hit by the branches while running.

"Um, Kashino?"

Again, he ignored her. Chocolat sighed, Kashino never listened to her when he was practicing. She went to the other side of the classroom and looked through the window. She noticed Ichigo and Vanilla, they were talking to each other. Vanilla said something which made Ichigo laugh and together they walked to the dorms.

Chocolat sighed again. She wished Kashino could treat her as his friend. Even though she told Vanilla, Caramel and Cafe she and Kashino were like a husband and his wife, deep in her heart it hurt when Kashino ignored her.

"Hey, Chocolat."

She jumped up in surprise when hearing his voice.

"Y.. yes?"

"Here," Kashino said. He held out a Sweets Sprit-sized plate with a small piece of the chocolate cake he made.

"Thank you," Chocolat answered softly as she took the plate. A fork appeared besides her and she grabbed it.

"Magical Macaroon, Sweets Romance Card, come on out!" Both of them watched the Queen of the Sweets Spirits accept the card and then Kashino looked at Chocolat.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Actually.. You know... Well, I've been your partner for quite a while now, and I know you better than you think I do."

Kashino only looked at her, but she saw that as a sign that she could go on.

"I know you're in love with Amano Ichigo."

No answer. Chocolat noticed her partner was suddenly very interested in a cookery book somebody had left in the classroom. It encouraged her to finish her story.

"And.. I think you should tell her. How you feel." Chocolat knew she was lying to herself. She didn't want Kashino to love Ichigo. She wanted him to forget about her. But she also knew that wasn't possible. Ichigo was in the same group after all. They were teammates. For Kashino, it would be the best to stop locking his feelings up. She wanted him to do what's best for him, even though that wasn't what she liked. That's what partners are for.

"You heard her. She likes him. Hanabusa." Kashino turned around. He was angry at Chocolat because she brought this subject up.

"What she said was that Hanabusa is very important to her. She's dense. Maybe she meant to say he's important to her as a friend."

Kashino looked up. He hadn't thought about that yet. She _was _extremely dense indeed. Could it be.. he misunderstood?  
But then, what if he didn't? What if Ichigo did like Hanabusa? And more importantly, what if she didn't? Who says there isn't anybody else she likes? Why in the world would she like him, the person who always yells at her and is mean to her?

"There's no way she could like me." He started to clean up the utensils.

"You're... giving up?" Chocolat was shocked. It wasn't like Kashino to give up.

"It's none of your business, is it?" His sudden loud voice surprised the Sweets Spirit.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

After a few moments, she realized she was still holding the plate with the cake Kashino had made.

"Then, let's eat!" she said, trying to cheer Kashino up.

He looked up at the cake and Chocolat could have sworn she saw something shiny in the corner of his eye.

"Oh, you're right. We haven't tasted it yet." Kashino cut of a piece for him as well.  
"Let's eat."

Both of them took a bite.

For a few moments, nobody said a word. You could hear some of the girls laugh in the dorm nearby.

Then Chocolat opened her mouth.  
"This is... most certainly..."

Kashino looked at his cake.  
"...unbelievable."

* * *

**A/N** I hope you liked it! It's a little shorter than the first chapter, but I might edit it later if I find any parts I don't like. I did the same with the first chapter. Thanks for reading anyways!


	3. Ça ne va pas bien

**A/N** I am SOO sorry for not updating. I was staring at my screen everytime, typing some sentences, re-reading them and deleting them again. At a certain point I just had to force myself to go on, or this chapter would never be finished!

I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere, I didn't in the first chapter, neither in the second so there should have been a miracle if I owned it now. Too bad, no miracle. Enjoy reading~!

* * *

"This is... most certainly..."

Kashino looked at his cake.

"...unbelievable."

~**YP**~

"Simply put, you were rejected."

Hanabusa sighed.

"That's why I don't want to put it simply. It hurts more when you say it that way."

Andou nodded. He understood the green-haired boy's feelings quite well, even though he'd never experienced love before.

"I get it."

Talking to Andou always made Hanabusa feel a little bit better. He could easily place himself in another person's situation and understand what this person's feelings must be like. He and Kashino might disagree on certain points (such as the way to treat women and a certain clumsy groupmate in particular), but he thought Andou was a good friend.

"I do hope Ichigo-chan won't act differently around you, though. That might be a problem for the whole of group A."

He sighed. Andou had said what he had been afraid of ever since he decided to confess to Ichigo.

"..tonight?"

Suddenly Satsuki noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"You're spacing out, are you sure you're okay?" Andou inquired.

"Yes.. yes I'm fine. What did you say before?" Satsuki decided to just pretend he was fine. Although he felt like his blood was slowly dripping out of his heart. Everytime he thought of Ichigo, his heart would beat once more, squeezing out some more of the red liquid painfully.

"I asked if we were going to practice tonight."

Satsuki blinked a couple of times. Of course, practicing was very important. On the other hand, it would mean meeting Ichigo. Just after she rejected him.

"I am."

~**YP**~

Vanilla yawned and flew towards her bed when she saw her partner was opening the door of the room, trying not to wake up Rumi.

"Are you going to practice again? You've been practicing with Kashino and Hanabusa-kun today!"

"Yes. If I want to catch up with Kashino and the others, I'll need to practice whenever I can." Ichigo whispered as she closed the door very quietly again.

"Goodnight, Vanilla."

"Goodnight, Ichigo. Make sure you get at least some sleep."

Ichigo smiled. She was lucky to have a Spirit like Vanilla, who cared for her. She wouldn't know what she would be like if Vanilla hadn't been there for her.

A chill ran down her spine when she stepped outside.

"Aahh, I forgot how cold it is this time at night. I have to get to the cooking classroom quick if I don't want to have to stay in bed tomorrow."

~**YP**~

"Kashino! Kashino!" Chocolat was crying. Kashino had been trying to remake his chocolate cake at least ten times. He screwed up all of them. Over time, he became grumpy and his tempering movements weren't professional and smooth anymore, but they became rough and amateurish. As his Sweets Spirits, Chocolat felt extremely sad when she saw her partner unable to make his (and her!) specialty.

"Look! It's Chocolat!" Chocolat was too busy trying to make her partner stop cooking and rest to hear Café and Caramel come in.

Andou and Satsuki also came in. Both of them walked to a kitchen unit and started cooking. They were all concentrating so much that they didn't notice Ichigo coming in. She saw everyone was focused on their work and told herself she'd work hard herself.

"Satsuki is making his favorite rose cake, decorated with several small roses of different colours surrounding a big rose."

"It looks good, desu~! Andou-kun is making a cake with bean paste and green tea!"

"Hmm, that looks delicious as well."

Caramel looked at Chocolat and Café came closer so he could take a look at Kashino's cake.

"Chocolat, what is Kashino making?" Only then, Chocolat realized there were other people, and Spirits, in the classroom. She looked at Caramel and started sobbing again.

Then, suddenly, with no clear reason, Caramel started crying out very loud. Chocolat stopped in shock.

"Ca... Caramel! Why are _you_ crying?"

"Because... Because... Because you were crying and if Chocolat cries it must be very bad."

Chocolat looked down at the crying Sweets Spirit and felt her own tears well up again. Before she knew, before she could stop it, she too was crying out loud. She fell on her knees on the kitchen unit, next to Caramel.

Café, Ichigo and Andou tried to give the crying Spirits sweets to make them feel better, they said nice things to make them stop.

"Kashino! You do something, too!" Satsuki said angrily. Kashino turned his back on him, took his cake and utensils and walked to another kitchen unit.

Satsuki opened his mouth to scold him when suddenly Vanilla barged in. She took her spoon, held it above her and hit Caramel with it first, and then Chocolat. Both of them were too shocked to continue crying.

"If you got time to cry, you got time to practice!"

"Vanilla! I thought you were going to sleep early!" Ichigo said, poking Satsuki in the ribs. He seemed to think the whole situation was quite amusing, since he was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"A good Spirit never leaves his or her partner. Certainly not during practice." Vanilla winked at Chocolat.

Said Spirit lifted her head and saw that Vanilla didn't look angry at all and that she was holding out her hand. She gladly took it, stood up and dusted herself off. Reluctantly, she took the small handkerchief Ichigo offered her.

"What do you guys think about a cake-tasting-party when we've all finished our cakes?"

~**YP**~

"Yay! Cake-eating time!" It looked like Ichigo forgot why she came up with the idea of a cake-tasting-party and she was ecstatic to eat everyone's cake. She cut a piece for everyone of the four cakes and arranged them on plates.

"Let's eat!"

For a couple of moments nobody said anything.

"Ichigo-chan, this cake is very good! It's sweet with a slight bitter taste to it and you combined the two tastes very well."

"I agree with Hanabusa, it's very delicious!"

"Thank you! I just love the bean paste in your cake, Andou-kun. And the roses are well made, Hanabusa-kun."

"Seems like everyone saved the chocolate cake for the last," Café said, looking around.

"Of course! They save the best for last," Chocolat said with a proud voice.

Vanilla laughed.

"Looks like you are back to usual. Do you want to tell why you were crying?"

Chocolat had forgotten about it. Suddenly she realized the taste of the first cake Kashino made that afternoon. Before she could stand up and warn her partner, she heard a loud crashing sound of a plate touching the floor and falling apart into small pieces.

"Wh.. What's this? I've never... ever.. tasted something you made.. Kashino... that tasted this... terrible."

Chocolat's eyes widened. Apparently, Kashino wasn't able to make this cake right. This cake was probably just as bad as the one he made before. And the one he made before that one. And the other ones.

"Kashino!" she cried at the boy who was walking quickly to the door, past Ichigo, who tried to talk to him, past Satsuki and Andou, who were both looking at their friend, and past Chocolat, who had started to cry again.

"Chocolat. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Café asked cautiously.

"Nothing!" she screamed with a catch in her voice. "Mind your own business." And she too ran away from the classroom.

"Maybe we should try to talk to him," Satsuki doubted.

"I think we should leave him alone for now. We can talk to him tomorrow."

**~YP~**

The next morning, Ichigo, Satsuki and Andou didn't get a chance to talk to Kashino. They noticed he was looking out the window during French and Ichigo caught him drawing in his notebook during chemistry. When the bell rang, she came closer to look at his drawing, but he shut the notebook with force and walked away, without looking back.

Group A, aka Team Ichigo, had to wait until lunch break before they had time to talk to Kashino.

If he wasn't avoiding them. Everytime anyone approached him, he'd take his stuff and walk away.

When after school still no one had had a chance to ask Kashino about his problems, they were extremely worried. Even Vanilla wasn't in the mood to hit the sobbing Chocolat again.

Ichigo let out a sigh.

"What can we do? We don't know why he's acting like this, so how can we help?"

Satsuki and Andou nodded.

"He has to tell us what happened."

Then Chocolat realized how she could help. Extreme situations asked for extreme actions. She wouldn't usually tell her partner's secrets to anyone else. The reason she didn't tell Vanilla that Kashino was in love with Ichigo was because she thought he had to tell her himself. Oh, and of course she doesn't really like him being in love with another girl and such.

"I... I know," she whispered, hoping she was the only one who heard.

But she was now in the centre of the attention.

"You know what?"

"Why.. he, Kashino.. I know what happened."

* * *

**A/N** Yes.. I know.. Complete crap. I'm sorry~! T_T


End file.
